Finding Mrs Malfoy
by SgtSatine
Summary: Draco Malfoy's life has never been easy. He and his mother are touruted and beaten by his father every day. When his father orders him to find a bride by the end of his seventh year, he turns to the one person he knows wont judge him.
1. Chapter 1

I strolled silently into my study hoping to get away from all the hustle and bustle going on around the manor

"Draco!" My fathers very annoying voice came bellowing through the halls of the manor. Without a second thought I jumped out of my chair and stashed the muggle book 1984 that I had been reading under the bookshelf in my room, and hurried downstairs to my fathers study.

"Y-yes father?" My voice quivered. He peered at me with the his sharp slate eyes.

"You have till the end of summer after your seventh year." He spoke softly.

"I have to the end of summer to do what?" I immediately regretted asking that question. He whipped his wand out and pointed it square at my chest.

"How dare you interrupt me! Did you think I was finished speaking? You vile child." He spat at me. A yellow bolt of light shot out of his wand and I felt an agonizing pain down my right arm. I cried out and crumpled to the floor. "Honestly Draco, you should be use to the pain by now. Stand up!" he ordered and I swiftly followed it. I knew if I dared to disobey my injuries could be much worse. "Now you need to find a bride." He paused and looked me in the eyes to test my reaction, I kept a straight face and let no emotion show in my eyes. I had perfected that over the previous 17 years of my life, just like my father had told me.

"Okay." I muttered when I was sure he wouldn't retaliate.

"and frankly I don't think any girl is daft enough to you take you as her husband. Even a mudblood. " I scowled at the man who criticized me since the day I was born. "If you don't have a bride by then, I will marry you off to Ms. Parkinson. "

"..but fath-" His hand hit hard across my face. I silenced instantly.

"I'm not even sure she will take after how you treated her." He sat behind the desk in the study. "You may leave." He waved his hand carelessly at me an I quickly scurried out of the room. How the bloody hell was I going to find a bride in a year. Stupid traditions, stupid Malfoy standards. I growled as I climbed the stairs to my mothers drawing room.

"Mother!" I yelled when I was getting close to make sure that she was there. "Mother!" I shrieked again.

"Yes Draco dear." I heard her angelic voice float down the hall. Quickening my pace I stormed into her room.

"Did you know what Lucius just told me!" I screamed at her back.

"Hunny don't call you father by his first name it's disrespectful." She didn't turn around and continued to paint a picture of our garden.

"I don't give a damn, that man doesn't deserve any respect." I could see her shoulders slag, she sighed. My mother would never actually say she was disappointed in me. I knew that, but her body language more then said it. I walked over to her and placed my hands on her shoulders. "Mum, I'm sorry. Really I am, but its just so hard. He wants me to pick a bride by the end of the year or I'll have to marry Parkinson."

"I know." she sighed again and I could tell she was still hiding something.

"You knew? How long has he been planning this?" I slouched onto the bench she was sitting on.

" He's been planning this since last year, I just didn't have the heart to tell you. I thought you would find someone you were interested in. The Malfoy's do marry young you know that."

"Seriously I'm seventeen. Times have changed, people don't marry that young anymore." I glanced at her. Her face was wretched and withering in the wake of my fathers hatred. She used to be so young and beautiful. When I was young she would dance in the rain, let the droplets wash her fear away into the soil and sooth her maddening soul. When my father found her one day laying in a fresh puddle of mud, he banned her from leaving the house unless it was to keep up an appearance. I remember that day so vividly. He beat her till she was an inch from death. Her cries continuously echo throughout my head. I'm surprised I haven't been driven mad by them. She lifted her arm and I saw fresh scars scratched across it. I turned away from her. If I saw anymore I would break down.

"I'm very sorry dear." She stood up and limped to the window. I winced as she sighed in pain. "Please go." I left her looking out that window and went back to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

I watched the English countryside pass by the windows of the Hogwarts Express. I missed my mother already, God only knows what he's going to do to her now that I'm not there to protect her. I winced at the thought. He had beat my mother nearly everyday, and I couldn't do anything about it. The last time I tried well, I pulled up my shirt sleeve. The scars on my arm were fading but were noticeable none the less. I thought of the day I got them.

_It was a sunny afternoon, the rain had just stopped and the water had soaked into the soil. I snuck into my mothers chambers. "Mum," I whispered. "Fathers gone, you can leave your room now." I always made sure I got her out of her room and into the garden when father was away on his 'business' trips. She looked weak and feeble well laying in bed. Her head slowly turned and peered at me. _

"_Not today." she spoke softly. I walked over to her bed and looked down at her. Father had beat her last night. Fresh bruises lay on her arms and cheeks; her eyes were red and puffy from crying. A shiver ran down my spine and couldn't control myself anymore. I pulled her reading lamp from the night stand and threw it across the room. Tiny glass fragments flew in all directions covering my mothers chambers. _

"_Lucius is effing mental. Who in there right mind would beat their wife half to death. Mum I'm going to hex the bloody bastard to death." I continued ranting for another five minutes before even pausing to look at my mother. When I did, I stopped right in my tracks. The room fell into an uncomfortable silence. Tears were freely falling from her eyes, but she made no sobs. _

"_Do you think I wanted this Draco?" I remained silent. "Please go, if your father comes home and sees you in here he'll think you destroyed my chambers." She turned from me once more._

"_, but I did do this!" I shouted at her. "Your not taking the blame!" I tugged at her arm. "Mum you need to get out of this room. Your going to go crazy well sitting here." She reluctantly climbed out of bed._

"_Anything for you dear." She limped over to her lavatory to change into a summer gown. When she emerged I hastily dragged her outside. She relished in the sunlight, and a small smile crawled across her lips. Without warning she took off across the yard. She was laughing and smiling. Spinning in circles her dress whirling around her with a luxurious grace. She danced around the yard for an hour or so before collapsing in the middle of the field. Breathing heavily she waved me over to her. I ran across the yard to her and lay down next to her. _

"_Yes mum?" I questioned her. Thinking she wanted to talk about something. She brought her hand to her lips in a hushing motion. I complied. We sat in silence for a few minutes. Then out of nowhere **POP!**__ I jumped up wand at the ready and I scanned the yard for any intruders. _

"_Boy, it would be wise for you to lower your wand." an ice cold voice said from behind me. I whipped around. "Bring Narcissa inside." he snapped his fingers and a house elf that had been cowering behind him grabbed hold of my mothers arm. _

"_Stop it! Let her go!" I shouted and pushed the elf off of her. "Leave her alone, Lucius!" I screamed at him. He shook his head. _

"_My own son, disobeying me." He raised his wand and within a second my flesh felt like it was fire. I fell to the ground screaming in pain. My arms and legs were uncontrollably thrashing in all directions. The soft grass turned into needles tearing my skin as a whipped about on the ground. I could hear my mother screaming and begging Lucius to stop. He didn't comply. Ten minutes passed before he lifted the curse from me. I lay outside that night unable to move and barely breathing. _

_By morning the pain had lessened. I wearily stood to my feet and staggered into the manor. He was waiting by the door. "You will not disobey me again." He said coldly. I nodded my head and limped up to my room._

I shook my head to clear the memory away. I glanced down at my watch. It was only noon. With a sigh I turned and lay down of the bench. I was the only one in my compartment, and that was fine with me I preferred the silence anyway. I closed my eyes hoping to catch a little sleep before arriving at Hogwarts. Within minutes of having my eyes shut I was at peace and almost asleep when I heard the door to my compartment slide open.

"Whoever you are leave, I'm sleeping." I said in my most demanding tone.

"I was just wondering if I could sit in here Malfoy, I can't be near any of my friends anymore. They're driving me insane." My eyes flew open.

"Get out of here Granger." my voice was cold.

"I just want to read and no other seats are open. Plus you can't do anything about this. I have every right to sit in this compartment." I sighed and closed my eyes. I can't believe I'm saying this, but she was right. She would win no matter what I said and I'd end up getting moved to another compartment.

"Bloody hell just leave me alone." I said as I threw my cloak onto the other seat and made myself more comfortable. She sighed rather loudly.

"Malfoy your such a prat. Get your stuff off the seat." I couldn't believe how calm she was, I was furious. Who did she think she was, coming into my compartment and invading my space? I turned away from her. Almost instantly I heard fabric rustling and then a something hit the floor. I flipped over and looked at the ground. My cloak was laying on the floor, she pushed my cloak to floor. I could not believe it.

"Granger!" I shouted and jumped off the bench, snatching my cloak from the ground. "This," I waved the cloak in her face ",is worth more then your life! Keep your filthy mudblood hands off of it." I folded it and placed it on the shelf above my seat.

"You should have moved it like I asked." She pulled a book out of her purse and spread out on her seat. I glared at her for a few more seconds before laying back down and falling asleep.

An hour must have passed before I woke up, I slowly turned around to see if Granger was still in my compartment. She was. I sat up and stared out the window, this was going to be a very long ride. Another ten minutes passed when the door to our compartment opened again. An older women stood in the doorway.

"Anything from the cart dears?" The old hag cooed into the room. I took out my money and bought a box of beartie botts every flavor beans, a couple cauldron cakes, and a cup of pumpkin juice. Granger bought a few pumpkin pasties and a chocolate frog. When she had finished paying the women I slammed the door shut and plopped back into my seat.

"Well that was rude." Granger said as she picked up her book and started reading again. I rolled my eyes.

"Honestly Granger, do you think I care weather I am rude or not?" She lowered her book to rest on her lap. Then slowly she lifted her eyes off the pages and met mine.

"Honestly Malfoy," She mimicked my voice, and a sneer formed on my lips. "no." She looked at me a few more moments then went back to her book. I closed my eyes and popped a few Bertie Bott's beans into my mouth. ",but you should." She whispered softly. I peeked my eyes open and looked at her. She was sitting with both legs stretched out along her bench, a sugar quill that she had pulled out of her bag dangling from her lips. She carelessly flipped from page to page as her eyes devoured the words.

She reminded me of my mother, well my mother before Lucius lost his mind. She used to read for hours in the manors library. I smiled as I thought of the old memories. I took my eyes off of her and looked out the window again. My smile quickly faded father forbid anyone to enter the library anymore. My mind trailed off once again and the compartment was silent. Well almost silent, every minute or so Granger would flip the page in the book she was reading. That almost inaudible noise was beginning to really irritate me. The silence lulled me into a groggy state and then she would flip the page of that stupid book. It was driving me mad. Flip silence silence silence flip

"Granger!" I shouted. She jumped a good foot in the air and dropped her book to the floor.

"Malfoy, was that necessary?" She said clutching her chest with one hand and reaching for her book with the other.

"Your bugging the bloody hell out of me!"

"Shut up, I wasn't making any noise." she started flipping threw the pages in her book looking for the spot where she left off.

"That!" I jumped up and snatched the book from her hands "All this," I started flipping the pages " this flipping is driving me bonkers!" I tore a page from the book. Then another and another. I kept ripping the sheets of paper out of the book and tossing them to the ground. When half the book lay at my feet I glanced up at Granger. She had tears in her eyes and was grabbing at the fallen pages.

"Really Malfoy," She said threw her sobs, "you don't need to be such…such a prick!" she jumped up dropping the sheets she had collected and ran out of the room leaving the compartment door open.

"Good leave! I didn't want you in here anyway!" I shouted down the corridor after her and then slammed the door shut. I swiftly grabbed my school robes out of trunk and stormed out of the compartment to go and change.


End file.
